Beautiful Pain
by In-The-Shadows
Summary: Sirius had never liked Snape. He's always gone on about how Snape is a, greasy old git out to get Harry" Well.... what if he was right? What is he was the only one that came to the resque? Would Harry hever be the same? Sirius X Harry Slash
1. Suffering In Silence

__

Authors Note: Hi! This is my first attempt at a really long fanfic. I have high hopes for it, and I hope you like it. Oh yes and I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters. That's about it for now. Many thanks to my Beta for helping me make this such a lovely presentation! ^_^ (Last part of this chapter is particularly gruesome. You have been warned.)

Beautiful Pain 

Chapter 1: 

Suffering In Silence. 

Brave. That was one of the first words you would use in describing Harry Potter. He had, after all, near single-handedly defeated Voldermort once and for all, at the end of his 6th year at Hogwarts. He'd charged straight through all the curse barriers, going through unending pain to reach the center ring of power and strike him down. He was unstoppable. He just kept going until it was finally over. The whole wizarding world had rejoiced non-stop for months on end, practically right up until the start of his very last year. 

Harry had taken the train to Hogwarts on that faithful day at the start of term, traveling smoothly for once. After the death of Voldermort, Sirius was promptly cleared of charges and given a sizable sum of money as an "apology." Sirius wanted to scoff and throw it back on the face of the ministry but Harry had been itching to live with him instead of the Dursleys since even before the verdict was announced. The ministry helped them buy a nice little cottage just outside of London, just for the two of them. It was time for them to start being the family they'd barely been able to be for a large portion of their lives due to Sirius' Azkaban imprisonment and the war. They'd live together--- Harry could go to school peacefully and Sirius could finally break the retched curse on the DADA position by staying more than one year.

Yes, it was all over now, all their pain. The Boy-Who-Lived was looking forward to getting a well-deserved rest, when it happened. He woke up. Harry laughed at the total naïveté he'd possessed to ever think it could be over. Now, three months after the start of term, Brave was no longer suitable to describe him anymore, although he'd never admit it. No. It was never over, and he could take whatever the world dished out. That made him so much more than brave. There was no stopping it, there was no escaping it, and it would never, ever, end. He knew that now, and that meant only one thing. He could never stop fighting, never let them get the upper hand, and never ever let them see the truth. Smiling brightly and neatly dressed in his school robes, his new mantra "never let them see the truth" set firmly in place he began making his way down to the great hall for the lazy Saturday breakfast.

This morning, like so many others since some time near the beginning of term, Harry was late to breakfast. The first time, he had raised many questions. He'd stumbled in half an hour late with circles under his eyes, bruises and other markings on his neck, arms, and certainly other places that his robe did not show, and a fairly obvious limp. There was a flurry attack of questions, which he had little time to prepare for, but he was ready all the same. Bright smiles, contented air, blush, and stumble over your explanation a little. It was an easy enough plan. After seeing Harry's truly happy air all day long, it was not hard to imply the idea that he'd taken on a secret, if a little rough, lover at one point or another. He never stated the lie openly, but he never denied it. It was just another one of his pawns that made the game that much easier. 

At first he really had been happy that he was fighting the good fight, and protecting the person he loved the most from the ministrations of a madman. That had hardly lasted the first month. The second month he was writhing and screaming inside his shell of utter bliss. And now, near the middle of the third month, he'd reached what he believed to be the final stage of his game psyche. There wasn't any sort of emotion left in him anymore. It was all numbness and nothingness. The only thing that kept his heartless, soulless shell functioning these days was the undeniable fact that if he did not keep it up, people would suffer and die. And that was simply not an option. Indeed, the boy who's every emotion had previously been readable in his eyes managed to hide it all, even from his closest friends… save one. They never saw him betray his role as a happy half of a halfway secret love affair. The only thing that they had to go on, the only thing that told them something was wrong was gut instinct.

Sirius Black had always believed that one would know that he'd always love his child (Harry in particular) when he'd see them for the first time. It was on a higher plane than mere words of love or spending quality time together. He knew that if Harry ever did get involved with anyone, he would want a soft and very loving relationship. He was not the kind of person to participate in any sort of casual or rough fling. He did not take matters of the heart lightly, especially sex. 

Still Sirius kept his own council ---waiting for more substantial evidence than gut feeling for once in his life. He was waiting for his moment. The moment when either Harry or the evidence would present itself as soon as the time was right. From his current position, eyeing Harry and company carefully from the teachers table, sparse in teachers who were still sleeping in, he brushed his fingertips over the arm he'd nearly lost in the final battle due to his impatience. That had ingrained the lesson, if nothing else. 

At the exact moment he was reminiscing, the object of his frustration happened to look his way. Sirius pulled his hand away from his arm and waved to Harry, smiling brightly. Harry, however, instead of returning the gesture just continued to stare straight ahead. It was almost as if he was seeing 'through' Sirius. That was… unnerving to say the least. The sheer emptiness in Harry's eyes at that moment was so unnatural it sent chills straight down Sirius' spine. Unable to stop the look of deep concern that spread over his face, softening to corners of his eyes, Sirius silently begged Harry to tell him what was wrong. What had caused such a look to pass over his eyes, even just once?

"That's it," Sirius thought forcefully after Harry had shaken his head off of cobwebs and returned to a conversation with the usual suspects, "I've waited three months and these stupid suspicions won't leave me alone. Considering how hard old habits die, I'd say it's a miracle I managed to last three months without jumping into something. Today, after breakfast, I'll corner him in the Gryffindor common room," Sirius said to himself, sparing Harry one last searching glance before returning to his own breakfast.

*************************************

A light tap on his shoulder brought Harry out of his internal monologue and after shaking off whatever odd sensations that had swept over him when he had looked at Sirius, he turned cheerfully to Fred. Fred was leaning towards Harry in a rather pushy manner, holding a fork in his hand as a pathetic excuse for a muggle microphone.

"So tell us Harry, inquiring minds want to know… who is this mystery lover of yours?" Fred leered a moment before Hermione dragged him nearly to the floor by his ear. 

"Honestly Fred! Can't you let the bloody subject drop just this once? Harry's been here all but ten minutes and you've been grilling him for eleven!" 

"Come on Herm! You of all people should notice that it's taken longer for Harry's love bites to heal. That can only mean it happens quite often. We only want to know who it is before the wedding!" George pleaded. 

"Maybe you'll figure it out… if you're invited," Hermionie replied with a playful sneer. 

"Well, if this is the respect we're going to get for spending our free Saturdays with our siblings, then maybe we should make other plans!" George scoffed in mock hurt.

"I'm with you there George!" Fred added, having finished his free breakfast as well. 

They stood up from the bench, joined hands and with a snap of their fingers they'd apparated away somewhere. No one though, even for a minute, thought that they were really hurt, or that they'd actually left the school. They were too fond of getting cheap test subjects out of the unsuspecting students of Hogwarts for their next prank. 

On the other hand, the rest of the Gryffindors had finally learned to trust, or at least not provoke Harry. If he had something to say, he would say it, especially if it was important. 

"Those two'll never change," Ron sighed as he happily devoured his pancakes. 

Both Harry and Hermionie nodded in unison before Harry spoke up again in his overly chipper tone. "Ron did I miss the owls again this morning?" he yawned loudly as he waited for Ron's reply. 

It was a lovely act really. So very easy when you felt nothing, was nothing inside. George had been right though. It was happening more often, a lot more. 

"Yup, sorry mate. Never worry though, I got a letter here for you," Ron added casually holding up a blank envelope marked only "HP" as though the person had used a muggle computer to do it.

"Thanks Ron!" Harry chirped swinging one leg on each side of the bench and tearing open his letter. He was not surprised. It was the same as always. 

__

"Meet me in the Slaves' Circle at 7."

Harry looked down as though hiding a blush that wasn't there. He was late again. He was about to excuse himself when the invisible cursed necklace around his neck constricted sharply, as if to remind him of his appointment. Unable to talk, and hardly able to breath Harry smiled politely and simply waved to his companions as he glided smoothly away. Only once he'd exited the doors of the Great Hall did the contraption encircling his neck relax enough to allow air passage through his trachea. He used to flinch whenever it moved but ever since he learned to adjust to it, he'd had a wonderfully numb sensation washing over him that he hardly fluttered an eyebrow at it anymore. 

With his typically happy expression, Harry walked, all but skipping, down a somewhat dimly lit hall. He looked both ways to make sure no one was around and disappeared under what had to be one of the oldest tapestries in the school and into one of the schools darkest sides ---long forgotten save by his evil master. The hallway behind the tapestry appeared from the exquisite nothingness that Harry had now adopted as his home and into the manifest creation of the deepest circle of hell. It stretched out for miles of long black marble at first glance, cold and hard to the world. Then, as he ventured expressionlessly deeper, the hallway reeked heavily with the stench of death and decay. Spiders, snakes and all other forms of deplorable creatures squirmed along the hard walls of the hall as if feeding off from the hatred radiating from the place alone. After eons in the hellish nothingness, he at last came upon two massive doors made of some off-white material he would not acknowledge as bones struck together. He paused, a reasonable distance away from the doors, bowing his head in habit of his visits. The massive, off-white doors creaked and rattled open slowly, ominously. Harry, without needing to look up, walked the required 13 paces into the very center of the Slave Circle. The room itself held marble darker, colder, and harder than the hallway. It was of a circular shape, with eight supporting pillars equally spaced around. The off-white doors slammed shut, echoing off the rooms and around the walls like the sealing of a tomb.

Well aware that he was not alone Harry stared down, properly ashamed, at the small red circle at the very center of the room that he told himself was real marble. In his state of non-feeling it was all he could bring himself to believe the spot was made off during the many times he'd lain upon it whimpering, adding his own blood to the massive stain. 

"You're late again Potter," came a calm voice thick with malice and the promise of new worlds of pain, from within the rooms deepest shadows.

Dropping slowly to his knees, head still down, Harry spoke softly, humbly, not wishing to anger his master, "I am sorry Master. What can I say to make it up to you?" 

Slow booted footsteps echoed through the Slaves' Circle as his master emerged into what could be called the lighter part of the dark room. Harry kept his eyes focused downwards refusing to acknowledge the various piles behind the pillars and in the shadows that were not bones and various petrified remains of victims as young as two. 

"It is not with words, Potter, that you will repay me, but with your actions. Every single thing we've ever done in here shall be repeated to perfection with one new thing to top it all off." 

Some time later, after various potion tests that made his skin crawl as though made of fire ants, blister and break ---that made him see and hear each screaming victim whose remains did not lie in the slaves circle ---that ripped apart and repaired his internal organs…. after a thorough beating and half healed broken bones… after the whips and chains and purging bowls… after flirting with death more times then he ever hand before combined… after all those atrocities --- that was when it really started to hurt. He had started to _feel_. 

Harry Potter was slung, shackled to the black marble wall, unable yet to stand, a pool of red life-water falling down his now naked body, collecting at his feet. In the center of the Slaves' Circle he could hear shards of glass too tiny to be measured ---beings spread out in a thick bed for him to lie and writhe upon. 

It had never been done to him before, but after three months in the Slave's Circle Harry no longer needed to guess the activities. It was as if the air hummed them to him when he began to _feel_….

Slowly a figure clad mostly in dragon hide, for protection against the glass, save the one part they'd need to really finish fucking with him, pulled Harry from his chains and across the marble floor to the bed of glass. He _felt_ the smoothness of the dragon hide suit as his evil master settled on all fours above him. He _felt_ a searing pain ripped through him as his master took him with one forceful thrust. He _felt_ the glass embedding into his skin, so deep he doubted he'd ever be rid of it, as he was scraped back and forth with the force of his master's joining. He _felt_ tears as he tried to focus on the ceiling of nothingness above. He _felt _a warm slick substance shoot across his stomach and deep within him. He _felt_ his master rise, pushing off his chest, driving the glass deeper. He _felt_ his blood and flesh of his back leaking down onto the shards. He felt his broken body sinking back into nothingness---quite grateful for it. It had only hurt when his master made him _feel_. 

To be continued…

Authors Notes: Okay. Well, that wasn't so terrible, was it? Okay, okay I know it's one of the nastiest things I've ever written but trust me it will be well worth your while reading through it. ^_^ Until the next chapter! ^_^


	2. Feeling

**********************************

Authors Notes: Thank you to all those who reviewed! I appreciate the help immensely and I tried out some of your suggestions, and I hope this chapter is to your liking. ^_^ 

Beautiful Pain 

Chapter 2 

Feeling 

*Harry's POV* 

I came around a few minutes ago, but I refused to open my eyes. Not just yet. My master was gone from the Slaves' Circle and soon I would be too, but I needed to stop _feeling_ first. That's the thing about being numb. Every so often your body and mind want you to _feel_. It's not the physical pain that bothered me so much. The scars, embedded glass, and hell, even the blood was great. They let me know that I was still alive. They let me know that I could save someone else's life by doing my master's bidding. As long as I live so would they. They deserved to be alive, at peace, and happy forever. As long as I could help them I would be glad to offer anything, even my life. 

I opened my eyes slowly, hoping that the sight of utter blackness around me would help wash away this horrible sensation of _feeling_. It helped. With a soft grunt I managed to stand up in the red center of the Slaves' Circle and hobble over to my school robes. Thank goodness they weren't ripped or stained with blood. I really didn't want to answer any more questions. Not now. My wand was charmed, thanks to my oh-so-kind master, never to work when I was in the Slaves' Circle. It was his land to rule and I had no power at all when I 'visited'. 

Carefully shrugging on my clothes, hoping desperately that my blood wouldn't seep though the cloak, I silently turned towards the tomb like off-white doors that were still barred as tightly as they were from the moment I stepped inside. With a sad little sigh I raised my hand to brush the smooth glass-like jewel of my Slave Necklace. With a small groan the doors fell open as they're soundlessly ordered to. With another deep breath I gingerly walked out of the Slave's Circle back towards the numb nothingness routine that was my life. The Slave Necklace, charmed to invisibility, was just another way for my master to keep me on a short leash, literally. It was invisible, even when he first put it on me, but it felt like metal, and always ice cold against my skin. I'd never forget that day when it fused to my skin --- becoming one with me, killing all of my chances for a happy life ---away from nightmares. 

Whenever he wanted to, my master could tighten it to the point of my decapitation, but I knew he'd never go that far. He wanted me to be his for the rest of my life. To be alive in that Circle of hellish servitude. To suffer as the 'Dark Lord' never had the chance to make me suffer. If I still had a soul I'd pity him. He didn't used to be this way. I think perhaps something, torture, spells, whatever, caused him to snap after that final battle. It made sense that he was one of the last remaining Death Eaters after all. With a soft rustle I pushed my way out from behind the tapestry. Back to the reality of it all. Back to the nothingness. 

It's a Hogsmead weekend so I was able to pass through the empty halls unnoticed. It's a comfort hearing only the echo of my own footsteps against the castle walls. It reminded me that I was alone and that's the way it should be. With a blank look on my face since I doubt they'll be anyone in there, I muttered the password and climbed quietly inside. I paused for a moment, to make sure my cloak came all the way through, before the portrait hole closes. I turned back around, intending to scrape my way up to the boys' dorm, heal myself, and promptly collapse on my bed, but I didn't even gain a step when I saw him. Sirius was standing there as though he'd jumped straight up from the couch and was afraid to move any further. My eyes widened and my voice caught in my throat. I knew what I must look like. Oh god, he's probably putting everything together right before my eyes. I stared blankly on the floor. No doubt he'd already put everything together ---that my little escapades were not pleasurable in any way. Oh god, Sirius please, please just walk away! I couldn't have you getting worried, because you'd only end up in more danger! Oh, please not again! I thought I could protect you this time… but if you get involved… oh god! 

"Harry…" 

Sirius' soft tone brought me back to reality and I slowly brought my broken gaze up to meet his. Never had he looked so frightened, sad, and concerned all at once. It's like he's trying to reach right inside me and try to fix everything with that one look. He took one step towards me then stopped, as though he's afraid he'll break me if he came closer. I could see in his eyes that he wanted so badly to hold me and make everything better. Suddenly, it's as if the dead soul within me offered one fragile beat…as if its heart was begging to live again --- it's too much. _Feeling_ flooded my whole being. I closed my eyes again, and just barely whispered out, "Sirius…" before I crumpled towards the floor.

*Sirius's POV* 

I crossed the distance between my godson and I, catching him just before he hit the floor. Oh god…this was not good. Already I could feel a large wetness seeping onto my hand from his back and see various other wounds across his face and hands. It looked like he'd just been through every fight he ever had with Voldermort all over again. He felt so fragile and his breathing was so pained. I took a deep breath and forced myself not to think. If I did not think then I would not panic. Thoughtlessly, I cradled his small frame delicately in my arms and made my way to the hospital wing. It's a route I suddenly wished I wasn't so familiar with ---something that I shouldn't be able to do in my sleep. Eons later, I was all but bringing down the house as I beat against the door with my leg, trying to gain Madame Pomfrey's attention. Maybe she arrived only a few seconds after my first kick, but it wasn't fast enough for me.

"What is all- Oh!!!" Madame Pomfrey's eyes went wide and she immediately took my godson from me. 

She rushed to the nearest bed and was, true to her character, shouting orders at the house elves under her care to bring her the things she needed while she worked on removing Harry's blood soaked cloths. She was so focused on the task at hand that she had no time to order me away. That's good, because I wouldn't have gone anyway. I watched with disbelief and horror as she stripped Harry down to his boxers to gain access to his injuries. There were so many cuts that it almost looked as if he was skinned alive. I barely suppressed a shudder as she turned him onto his stomach. His back ---it the worst of all. It was if someone had grated it with a cheese shredder. I couldn't take it anymore and I suddenly found myself huddled on my knees, eyes clamped firmly to block out the truth. A firm hand found its place on my shaking shoulder. I opened my eyes, blink back a few tears, and turned to see calm, reassuring, blue eyes looking back into mine. Dumbledore. Why was I not surprised? He always seemed to know everything that had happened around here, sometimes, even before it had happened. 

"He is in good hands, Sirius. There is nothing that you can do. Please, try to wait patiently outside."

I shook my head. As hard as this was for me, I couldn't leave the room. Instead, I only managed to stand and walk to a nearby empty bed and took a seat, staring intently at Madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore seemed to realize that I wouldn't be budged and with a kind smile he went out of the room again. Many hours passed, fading into each other, and all I could do was wait. I must have closed my eyes at one point because the next thing I knew I was opening them. Everything was dark for a long moment before my eyes adjusted and every thing that happened before flooded over me like ice water. Harry.

I jumped from the bed, sending the blanket I had draped over me slithering to the floor. It's very dim but I could still make out his thin, unconscious form on the next bed. Despite all my worry, I approached him very slowly, as if the slightest movement could cause him more harm. 

Kneeling by his bedside I let my gaze swept over his pale face down to the bandages covering almost his entire torso. Oh god, who did this to him… and why? 

Tentatively, I swept the bangs out of his eyes. The poor thing looked to be in terrible pain, even in sleep. But some part of him must have recognized my touch because I felt him lean into it and smiled sadly. With a desperate sigh I pulled my hand away, tracing the line of his jaw and throat. My hand stopped dead on his shoulder … there's something there. I leaned in for a closer look and saw nothing but pale moonlight skin. That's odd… I swear there was something there… Following my suspicion I let my hand brushed over his throat again. Metal. There **WAS** something there, I just couldn't see it. 

With another deep breath I closed my eyes and focused all of my attention on what I was feeling. It went all the way around his neck, it was definitely metal, and it seemed to be fused on his skin in some way. I swallowed hard to keep back the dread and the rising suspicion as my fingertips found their way nimbly to the center of his throat. There was a jewel there… twisted into some odd shape…. I moved my fingers over it again and again trying to form a clear picture of what it looked like. My eyes snapped open in horror. Oh god! Oh god! Oh god, I didn't know how this had happened. This was all supposed to be over… I thanked my stars that Harry was spared from seeing at least this type of carnage. No such luck, apparently. 

"Oh Harry…" I murmured barely above a whisper as I slipped my hand into his, intertwining our fingers, "don't you worry. I promise you we'll beat this together. You just rest now." 

Although I gave off a calm air, inwardly I was particularly livid. When I found the person responsible I would make them pay. Big time. In the morning I would definitely talk to Dumbledore about this. But not right now, right now, Harry needed me. Even if he didn't know that I was here, he needed someone to hold his hand and tell him everything would be okay. I would always be there for Harry. I was just so sorry I didn't get here soon enough…. 

Authors Notes: Well that's all for chapter two. ^_^ I hope everyone is enjoying things so far. The key thing you have to remember for this story is to expect the unexpected. ^_^ Until next chapter! ^_^


	3. Bring Me To Life

Authors Notes: ^_^ Well here's the next Chapter! I'd like to start things of by thanking my newly acquired Beta! (I also changed the text of the first two after they betad them. No plot things changed though. It's just more organized. ^_^) I couldn't have kept this so neat and error free without them! ^_^ And, I should probably include a disclaimer too: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters I just torture them with my angst romantic fics once and a while. ^_^ Now on to the third chapter!

Beautiful Pain

Chapter 3

Bring Me To Life

Sirius Black marched down the hall to Dumbledore's office with no uncertain plans to raise holy hell. None of this was ever supposed to happen again, especially not to Harry. He'd already suffered far too much. If he had to, he would tear apart the very walls of the school looking for the bastard responsible for Harry's continued suffering. With a resounding kick Sirius all but blew the door of Dumbledore's office off its hinges. The other people who were gathered there looked up with various degrees of shock and disdain at his rude entrance, but Dumbledore remained calm as always.

"Ah, Sirius, glad you could make it," Dumbledore said with a calm air, "Please, sit."

Sirius glared around the room angrily to make sure everyone he'd called to this meeting was there, obviously not intending to sit until he was good and ready. Hermione and Ron had been among the first ones there along with Remus, Prof. McGonagall and a few top notch Aurors that had been assigned to guard the school against any stray Deatheaters trying to make an attempt on Harry's life. They had all been called, more likely ordered, to Dumbledore's office the morning after Harry's collapse to discuss a plan of action. They all knew that Harry was hurt and that someone had been hurting him but no one, save Sirius and Dumbledore, had a clue to who had done it or how to stop them.

Sirius continued his frantic pacing for a few more moments before finally taking a seat next to Remus. Even though he was seated it looked like he was ready to spring up at any moment. The tension in the room seemed almost palpable as the small group waited for Dumbledore to explain what exactly he thought they could do to help Harry. Everyone was truly worried about Harry, who had been allowed no visitors except Sirius, due to his fragile state of health.

"Now I'm sure all of you would like to get straight down to business," mumbled Dumbledore in a matter-of-fact tone while shuffling some papers in front of him. "As you all know it seems Harry has gotten himself into quite a bit of trouble again. As things stand he is in the hospital with a few broken ribs, massive excoriation on his back, and a few nasty potions circulating through his system. Let me assure you that all of his physical injuries can and shall be healed as soon as possible. Our only concern in this meeting is the culprit of these beatings and Harry's emotional wounds. So if- "

Sirius, who had apparently had his patience worn thin already, jumped to his feet and began to scream, "We already know who the bloody culprit is! Let's just ship the bugger off to Azkaban already and be done with it!"

"Sirius," Dumbledore said in a tone that was neither harsh nor one to be argued with. "I assure you we are doing all within our power at the moment, but we must not jump to conclusions. There are at least a dozen stray death eaters still on the lose that would love to torture Harry for their own devious purposes."

Sirius sat down at last albeit reluctantly, and Dumbledore continued talking to an audience that was growing more and more concerned. "Now, as I was saying, Sirius has recently made a discovery that may shed a great deal of light onto the situation at hand. Late last night, while he was watching over Harry, he discovered a slave necklace charmed to invisibility around Harry's neck."

As always Hermione was the first let out a strangled gasp, obviously knowing exactly what Dumbledore was talking about. The other adults present merely stared at Dumbledore with a look of disbelief. Indeed, it seemed everyone but Ron, who was neither old enough to remember to stories nor dedicated enough to his studies to know what, exactly, was around Harry's neck, knew what a slave necklace was. Hermione, not missing a beat, turned slightly to Ron and fell into lecture mode. "I read up on them briefly right before that final battle with Voldermort--- honestly Ron there's no need to flinch anymore"

Ron glared at her indignantly, annoyed that he always seemed to be the last to know things, save Neville. "Not all of us can put away facing an army of Dementors in some underground sacrificing temple of doom too easily!"

Hermione's expression softened and her eyes glazed over a little at the memory. "Yes… I suppose not…."

"Ron this is really not the time to start another fight," Remus chided gently. Ron let out a small huff, but backed off. Hermione stole a glance at Dumbledore, who nodded politely, and continued with her explanation. 

"A Slave Necklace was a type of torture device Voldermort used in his first rise to power. It's something like a metal choker with the a lump of it forged into the shape of the dark mark in front. Once it is placed on the victim or the 'slave', the person who placed the necklace, the 'master', is given total control. They can't tap into their slaves free will, mind you, but they can call the necklace to contract sharply and choke their slave to death. More often than not, the Slave necklace was used to get involuntary spies for Voldermort's side. All the Deatheaters would need to do is pick a mark, collar them, and release them. Then, whenever they wanted information, they could simply send them an unsigned owl with a meeting place and time. If they didn't come it was a simple flick of the wrist to strangle them. It's a dark art known only to Deatheaters. As far as I know most of the necklaces power is centered in the Dark Mark. No one who's ever become a 'slave' has come back alive."

Ron's eyes grew wider and wider as Hermione explained exactly what kind of trouble Harry was in. Harry had faced many horrible things over the years but this was really high up there among the worst. He opened his mouth to offer something which probably would've come out as a squeak of some sort when Dumbledore took things up again.

"Thank you, Hermione. Now that you all know exactly how grave this situation is, we can move on the discussing exactly how to help Harry. I have scanned the necklace, briefly, while he slept. It's one of the strongest magical auras I've ever felt. However, it appears to me that whomever placed it on Harry poured almost all of their magic into it. I doubt it would've held him effectively otherwise. This person obviously never expected to be caught because this surely left them with little more magic than a squib."

Sirius, who had been fighting nervously in his seat spoke up again, "Great! If that greasy bastard is weak lets just go get him now and put this all behind us!"

Everyone in the room, save Dumbledore, seemed to be getting more and more anxious of Sirius as the meeting went on. He was a dangerous man, yes, but no one had really ever seen him this…bloodthirsty… before. It was just a little bit frightening. Dumbledore, however, gazed upon him with the same calm he always seemed to have. 

"Sirius," he began, "I understand how frustrating this is for you, but we can not arrest anyone without evidence. However, if we didn't arrest anyone at all and simply tried to remove Harry's Slave Necklace there could be another one on him within the week. For all we know there is a horde of Death eaters using him willing to turn everyone among them into near squibs if they can have Harry at their beck and call. Unless you want to further endanger the life of you godson I suggest you sit down now." Dumbledore did not yell, but there was undeniable force in his words that was meant not to be argued with.

Sirius obeyed immediately, clamping his mouth shut and sitting down, but no one thought for a minute that he wasn't planning a violent murder of anyone and everyone they found to be hurting Harry. 

"Right then. Now, if we may continue. I believe the best plan of action would be simply to keep Harry under secret observation until he is called again by his 'master'. Then we can simply let him lead us to his master. From that point it would be a simple matter to seize the guilty party and begin the hard part of this mission."

"Hard part?!" Ron gulped nervously imagining them creeping into the depths of the forbidden forest, the chamber of secrets, or some other god forsaken place nearby.

Dumbledore turned his soft gaze upon the two youngest members in the room; Harrys' best friends. "Yes, Ron. While it would be fairly simple for us to capture this 'master' simply because he has not armed himself against such an attack I'm afraid Harry's sanity will be a slightly larger problem…."

Hermione's head snapped around to meet Dumbledore's gaze, "What do you mean his sanity!?" Dumbledore lifted his hands gently as if trying to shush her and continued, "It was not widely known, save for those directly involved in the battle against Voldermort, that the relationship of 'master' and 'slave' is far deeper than torturer and victim. The necklace allows the 'master' to weave his way into the depths of his 'slave's' psyche and cause near irreparable damage. Though I was able to tell the extent of the power of the spell surrounding Harry, the magic was so unstable I was unable to get a lock on how long this has been going on. I can only hope we have not noticed too late."

On the other side of the room, Sirius's pencil suddenly found itself in two halves --- clenched tightly in Sirius' fists --- but he managed to keep himself silent. 

"Now then, "Dumbledore went on, "Is this pan of action acceptable to everyone involved?"

A few moments passed and no one seemed to dispute Dumbledore, he was a very wise man after all, but Hermione ended up breaking the silence anyway. "Sir? It just seems a bit strange that you'd want to include us," she waved her arm to indicate her and Ron, "in all of this. You never seemed too eager to openly let us get involved in any of the serious messes that seem to follow Harry around before, so why now?"

Dumbledore smiled fondly as if he was recalling every time they'd snuck out of bed and went beyond their permitted boundaries before answering, "Well Mrs. Granger, I very much doubt you two would've given me much choice on the matter either way. Not to mention that you will be leaving the school after this year to attain jobs wherever you wish. And finally, you seemed to have been involved in every other terrible disaster before this. If anything else, you two do not scare easily anymore."

Both seventh year Gryffindors smiled slightly at the complements of their Head Master. It truly meant a lot to them to be openly allowed to help their best friend without having to worry about sneaking around. The peaceful moment was shattered, however, when Sirius chair struck the floor with the force of his abrupt standing. 

"Shouldn't we get going now then Head Master?" the question was forced and restrained. As though he were being held there by feeble chains, about to snap.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Sirius sadly and understandingly. "Sirius, Poppy is watching over Harry. If he makes any move to leave the infirmary I will know immediately. From the information I have gleaned from you and his closest friends, I can expect his 'master's' summons soon, if not tonight. In the mean time I suggest we discuss exactly how we may go about sneaking after Harry and restraining his 'master'. I assure you Sirius we will most probably end up finishing this whole business by tonight."

Sirius nodded gravely. "Tonight then." 

Dumbledore nodded, knowing Sirius would wait no longer before acting. Dumbledore, together with Ron, Hermione, Remus, the five Aurors, and Sirius black, began to hatch a plan….

**********************

It was sometime past midnight when Harry finally came to. He knew where he was without even opening his eyes. It was the one room in Hogwarts that had always seemed to have the emptiest feel to it, because there was hardly anyone in there over night. Madam Pomfrey was very diligent about healing people ---despite all the rumors, true as they were, that she would try to keep you there as long as she could.

Harry let that train of thought go and returned to the black emptiness of the room. It was the closest thing to comfort he could ever ask for or feel at this point. He was trying to slip into a dreamless sleep--- he'd stopped dreaming altogether months ago, when he heard it. It was soft and just barely audible, but it was there… a gentle …tap…tap…tap…

Without the slightest groan against moving with his half-healed wounds Harry sat up stiffly and glanced out the window. Sure enough there was a coal black owl pecking on the window closest to him. Although he didn't need to know what the message said he knew he'd be punished if he didn't accept it. Like death in life, he rose up and glided to the window. In a single motion he swept back the window and took the parchment from the bird perched on the windowsill. With a quiet 'hoot' the bird lifted silently into the air and back to the man they both called master.

Harry stood gazing out the window for a moment, just clutching the parchment in one fist before he let it fall to the floor, unread, and started to make his way out of the hospital wing. He was so focused on his destination that he failed to notice the large black dog behind him, moving as silently as the owl, who picked up the unread parchment in its teeth and handed it to an unseen force in the air. The letter was promptly plucked from mid air and disappeared. Seemingly satisfied, the dog continued silently after Harry followed only by a medium sized cat and a few disembodied rustling of fabric.

********************************

Harry made his way down the deadly familiar passageways of Hogwarts, making his way to that one specific godforsaken room. He almost seemed to be in a trance as he walked onward. Not even the sudden lurch of a moving staircase could startle him to flinch. He was, for all respect and purposes, a broken shell of what people once knew him as.

A storm was growing increasingly restless outside the castle walls as Harry again drew back the tapestry that hid his darkest secret. He began another long walk down the darkened hallway toward the room and the man that had destroyed him. 

He was bearing the type of expression that one wears on their last walk to the executioners block. He was determined, serious, and unfocused. A short while later, he stood before the off-white doors of what he knew to be hell, waiting for them to open. This would be his last night, he was sure. He couldn't physically survive another trip about the blackened tomb of a room.

With a sickening moan the doors crawled open. He dared to glance up, to find his 'master', Severus Snape, waiting for him in the center ring. Yes, this would be his last time. He moved three step forward when a bloodthirsty growl roared from behind him and some large black object lunged past him towards his 'master'. Harry blinked with confusion as the form jumped and turned into a man in thin air and shouted, "You're dead you greasy bastard! I knew it was you!"

Behind him there were other noises. Shuffling, transforming, and spells being lifted filled his ears. There were people all around him within seconds. Some had their hands on his shoulders, others were rushing towards his 'master', but none of it mattered. Hands were trying to pull him away and he was moving blindly until something clicked. One of the forms assaulting his master was Sirius.

With widened eyes he glanced around him taking in his friends and comrades. No. No, this couldn't be happening! With strength he didn't know he had Harry wretched away from those who were holding him and ran forward towards the crowd around his 'master'. "Sirius! NO! Stop!" he shouted, but the words came too late. His master's magic was weak and with five Aurors on him, he was magically handcuffed before he realized what was happening. Somewhere in the depths of the struggle Harry heard him whisper the triggering word. 

The word, just barely audible, that would doom him forever. Stumbling halfway between the door and the crowd of people subduing his 'master' Harry gagged and clutched his throat. There was a pinprick of pain, and icy feeling that washed over him, and the his Slave necklace fell, visible and magic-free, to the floor.

Sirius pulled back from the crowd at that moment running a concerned gaze over his godson. Harry was always the only person that could distract him from his passionate desire to kill Snape even if the Aurors had already handcuffed him. That was when he saw the necklace fall to the floor like the last chain on his imprisonment. A grateful smile spread across his lips. He moved a few steps forward with the intention of comforting his godson when Harry's head snapped up and he lunged for the wall, pulling down a sword and aiming it at Sirius with fire in his eyes. Sirius stared at Harry confused, but took another slow step towards him just the same. Harry waved to sword menacingly towards his Godfather, keeping him a good distance away. 

"Sirius, so help me, if you come just one step closer you'll die by my hands!" 

Sirius could only stand and stare in shock, vaguely aware of everyone, save the Aurors trying to subdue Snape, turning towards him and Harry.

"Harry…" Sirius said softly easing one step forward with an outstretched hand. But Harry just waved the sword dangerously closer to Sirius and he was forced to retreat back a few steps. 

"Oh god, Harry…" Sirius thought with a pained look in his eye, "What has that bastard done to you?"

To be continued….

****

Authors Notes: You should probably know I love ending fic chapters at the worst possible cliff hangers. ^_^ hehehe. I hope you're all enjoying yourselves so far. Hope I didn't confuse anyone with that first person POV chapter either. That'll happen from time to time during the more intense and reflective scenes or chapters. ^_^ I hope to get the next chapter up soon, so hang in there! ^_^  


Anonymous: Thank You for reviewing. ^_^ I assure you I'll be here for a while. I make it a point not to leave fics unfinished. ^_^

Moon Fairy2: Thank You, I'm glad you like my writing. ^_^ hehehe I know I'm horrible to Harry in this fic. I'll try not to keep to much time between my updates. ^_^

Crimson Wings: ^_^ LoL Thank You for such and enthusiastic review. ^_^ like I said before I won't let this fic drop, don't worry. LoL ^_^


	4. The Celtic Pentacle

****

Authors Notes: Hey everyone! Chapter 4 is here already! I have to say I'm very pleased with the way things are turning out. ^_^ I just hope that everyone's ready for all the twists and turns I have in store! ^_^

Beautiful Pain

Chapter 4:

__

The Celtic Pentacle

Sirius stared at his godson with a look of pained disbelief. He was all but crumbling before his eyes and he would still not let Sirius get within three feet of him…or anyone else for that matter. Although he seemed to be more insistent on Sirius, out of all of them, to staying back. The world might as well have twisted about on its axis. That would have made more sense than this. 

Sirius could absolutely not even begin to fathom what was going through Harry's mind to make him act this way. The others around him must have been in much of the same state for they too were shell-shocked at this sudden turn of events to do so much as Accio the sword away from Harry.

Somewhere in the background the Aurors that weren't staring blankly at the weakened Gryffindor had finally managed to get Snape under control. Even without his magic, the man was a holy terror when he was angry. It was Dumbledore himself, the only person in this 'mad house' who wasn't shocked beyond reason or busily worried about containing Snape, who administered the Veritaserum to Severus. He may not have known exactly what was going on, but he knew they could not wait for answers.

After a brief struggle from the stubborn Slytherin, there was some remarkable coughing, gagging and other such strained commotion before the potion took affect. Then all Snape could do was to glare half-heartedly at the Headmaster with full knowledge that he could keep nothing from him for the next hour or so.

"Now then," Dumbledore began slowly, "would you please explain to everyone exactly what is going on here?" 

He wasn't yelling, Dumbledore rarely did, but his tone was not mean to be argued with. Snape simply looked up at him silently for a moment, almost as though he was trying to fight the potion (a feat he should know was entirely impossible) before a slow smile smeared itself across his face. Shortly after that his shoulders began to tremble and then he released the most sickening shrill laughter that proceeded to echo throughout the cheerless cavern of a room.

That got everyone's attention. Even Sirius turned his gaze away from his struggling godson if only in the hopes of ascertaining an explanation from the pathetic excuse for a human being. It was several minutes later that Snape finally managed to calm himself enough to dish out the crushing blow.

"How far you have underestimated me! It doesn't take even a fool to realize I've been found out, but how, I wonder, could you even fathom my being unprepared for that?"

Ron, who was among the small circle trying to reason with Harry, burst out, "Because you used all your magic for that bloody necklace! Dumbledore told us!"

Snape seemed only to gain more humor at this comment. "Yes, indeed, I did, but not without safeguards. I knew the risk I took when I poured my magic into my creation and I was not about to have myself undone even by the likes of you! Did none of you even think to look at the necklace?!" Snape paused to sneer at the occupants of the room who had, as he had thought, been too preoccupied with himself or Harry to care about the now useless Slave Necklace. 

With an arrogant smirk a little too much resembling that of Malfoy's, Severus continued in a lecture like fashion, "The Dark Mark emblem, the central power point of the Necklace, was not made of metal but glass. Hollow glass to be specific. It's an ingenious little modification on my part. You see I filled it with a potion and prepared a special charm so that, if this should every happen, the potion would flow straight into Potter's bloodstream." 

"There's not a single potion you can come up with that we can't find a cure for!" cried Hermione, ever confident of her immense intellect.

"I really do wish you luck Ms. Granger. I had hope this last part to be a surprise, but since that is not my choice, I'll have to settle for the expressions on your face. The potion, you see, was my own creation. So complex I doubt I'd ever have the strength to repeat it. Once it entered Potter's bloodstream it filled every pore in his body with poison ---a very special kind of poison. It's highly fatal to everyone but Potter. Just the slightest touch of his skin and I imagine imminent death in a matter of seconds."

No one, not even Dumbledore had foreseen such a turn of events. Severus may never have been the kindest of men, but one thing was for certain, he was one of the best potion makers in the world. If he had managed to outdo himself with this potion there was no telling when or even if it could ever be removed.

As the fear, dread, and flat out unfairness of everything that ever seemed to happen to them washed over Sirius, he turned again to face his Godson who was, at the moment, leaning heavily on the sword he'd been brandishing fiercely only moments before. With much effort Harry managed to lift his head and gaze unfocused and unsteadily at Sirius, still in horrible shape from his previous injuries. Through ragged, labored breaths he just managed to whisper, "I only wanted to protect you…." before crumpling to the floor in a heap.

*****************

If anyone had thought Sirius's most frightening form was Padfoot they were sorely corrected during the course of that morning. It had taken Remus, Ron, Hermione, and two other Aurors just to hold him back after Harry fell to the ground. He'd yelled out repeatedly that he didn't care and that they couldn't hold him back before falling to his knees in defeat and allowed Madam Pomfrey to levitate Harry to a special closed off room in the hospital wing.

Even in his silent defeat he was a terror to come near. His very aura seemed to bristle threateningly and frightfully at everyone who dared occupy the same room. Everyone around him, whether they knew him or not, felt for him and the air of grief was nearly palpable around him. Many tried but none could move him from Harry's side. After the last attempt to move him, an older female Auror took pity on him and let him stay, but not before casting a fiercely impenetrable force field spell around Harry, just in case Sirius's emotions overtook him again.

And so hours passed and Sirius could still be found sitting unhappily on a chair ---as close to Harry as the force field would allow ---and the rest of their companions were scattered around Hogwarts looking for a cure to this hellish potion, or dealing with Snape's imprisonment. The Potions master was sent straight to Azkaban without trial. Sirius remembered the place all too well. Even after all his years in Azkaban Sirius had never looked as broken as he did at that moment, watching over Harry. For the first time in his life he was being forced to face up to a situation that was quite possibly hopeless. Naturally, he felt responsible for the entire mess; if he'd just waited before he'd lunged himself at Snape maybe they'd have been able to free Harry without ever having to deal with that unholy poison.

Sirius looked down and dejected traced the arm he'd nearly lost in Voldermort's last battle, a nervous habit he came to develop. A tortured whisper echoed around the near empty room, "My recklessness cost me a heck of a lot more than an arm…Merlin if I could fix this whole mess by hacking the thing off I'd rip it apart right now…"

"Don't say that Sirius…" Sirius's head snapped up, eyes wide, and he took in the frail image of his newly awakened godson, "the last thing we need is more bloodshed…."

Sirius's face softened with immense sadness. "Harry…." he raised his hand to comfort Harry as he saw small glittering beads begin to form at the edge of his eyes ---when it came into contact with the force field around him, giving his hand a little shock. He pulled his hand away quickly but his eyes never left Harry's.

A small, sad, and empty smile curled on his godson's lips as the glittering beads began to slide down his cheeks. "It's better this way Sirius…I may never be able to touch you again, but it's enough to know that you're safe…that you care so much…." 

Sirius felt a stinging sensation on his own eyes, blurring his vision. His eyes slipped closed to the pain of reality, forcing a single glittering teardrop to caress his cheek. After everything he'd been through Harry was still trying to comfort him. It was too much. Standing slowly Sirius opened his eyes and offered a small smile that held no joy in it. "You'd better get some rest Harry…." he spoke softly and turned to leave without waiting for a reply.

As he saw the door close after Sirius, Harry also felt something small and wet land on the back of his hand. Still quite unable to move much to avoid over straining his injuries he just managed to lift his hand to see the liquid of Sirius's tear smoked and burned into nothingness right before his eyes; more manifested proof of his helplessness. Even though he hardly had the strength for it, Harry rolled over into a fetal position, sobbing and wailing into his pillow for all he was worth.

**************************

Sirius stormed through the castle with a serious do-not-mess-with-me air about him. Everyone that was unlucky enough to be in his path did an immediate about face upon seeing him or in some cases, dived to the side to avoid being trampled as he suddenly turned into their path. Young, old --- it didn't matter; Sirius was not stopping for anyone. He was a man on a mission.

He rounded another corner and was in the process of blazing past the library when Remus, who was part of the group researching potions, had the unpleasant experience of being shoved forcefully back into Hermione and Ron. Hermione huffed indignantly, staring up at Sirius's retreating form from their awkward heap on the floor due to the unexpected collision. Ron opened his mouth to shout something after him when Remus cut him off, "Don't. He's suffering, probably more than any of us…. Just let him grieve in the only way he knows how."

"By inflicting physical pain on others? Oh, that will help immensely I'm sure," Hermione retorted bitterly as she got to her feet but made no other comments after Sirius and was not reprimanded for her curt statement by her two companions. Everyone was feeling the weight of grief on their shoulders now and it was not the time for petty arguments. 

It was not long before Sirius stormed his way into the dungeons and all but shredded the door to what had been Snape's personal quarters. Ministry officials had placed heavy magical locks on the door so that the room could be examined for clues and important evidence on a later date. Apparently that was too long to wait for Sirius and the magic spells themselves seemed to understand that with the weak resistance he faced in disarming them.

"Alright you bastard!" Sirius bellowed to the empty room. "You bloody got us into this, you impossible bugger, now you're going to get us out! With that Sirius proceeded to enthusiastically demolish everything and anything he saw in Snape's quarters. He screamed, shouted, howled, growled, clawed, and all but ripped the fabric of space in the modest three-room suite. It was only many hours later, a few of them spent as Padfoot, when Sirius found himself lying on the floor, amongst the confetti that used to be Snape's possessions, exhausted from his exertion and more miserable than before. For the first five hours he'd searched the site for anything that might be useful to Harry. When he'd found nothing he morphed into Padfoot and had proceeded to take out his frustration on Snape's rooms.

"Bastard," he mumbled weakly shoving his fist against the nearest wall and nearly smashed his face against the floor when the wall gave way a little. Sirius managed to look up just in time to see one of the stones in the wall slide outwards like a drawer. Scrambling quickly to his feet Sirius peered over the edge of the apparently hollow secret drawer. Inside, on a black velvet pillow, lay a very odd looking talisman. It was circular, about the size of a muggle silver dollar, but as he picked it up by the black leather band he discovered it was far heavier. On closer examination he saw it held some sort of odd carving on it… like a five pointed star surrounded by vines. He'd seen that symbol somewhere before… it was a magic symbol… a very ancient magic symbol. This…this could be the key to everything. He turned to bolt out of the room when, upon crossing the threshold, he crashed into the same elder Auror woman who'd allowed him to stay with Harry that morning…shit. Sirius opened his mouth to explain but she held up her hand and cut him off.

"Save it. I believe you have something to show Dumbledore?" Sirius nodded a little dumbstruck. How long had she been standing in the doorway? "Follow me then. We'd best assemble everyone in the Headmaster's office. Better than repeating the news nine odd times." With another short nod to Sirius she turned on her heel and the two of them headed down the hall.

***************************

Roughly half an hour after Sirius's shocking little discovery everyone was once again assembled in Dumbledore's office. Only this time it was Sirius they came to listen to. It didn't take long for Sirius to explain how he'd gone to Snape's room to blow off some steam and ended up trashing the place instead, out of frustration. The reprimands for that, however, were short lived. Once Sirius brandished his find the room fell into a strained silence.

Sirius looked expectantly from one face to another hoping someone, anyone, would be able to tell him what the talisman was. Much to his disappointment, no one spoke out, not even Hermione. As whatever hopefulness he'd been able to glean from his discovery began to fade from him, Dumbledore took it upon himself to break the silence.

"If you would, Sirius, be so kind as to leave the talisman with me and the others I assure you we will look into it right away."

Sirius opened his mouth in protest, "But-"

Dumbledore cut him off, "You, however, should get some rest. You've had a very…" Dumbledore paused to cough discretely, "… trying day. I believe you are very much in need of a long rest.

A million protests died on Sirius's lips as he looked at Dumbledore with a very unreadable expression. Without a word he turned around and left the room. Everyone watching him go were under no delusions that he was headed for his rooms. "Remus…" Dumbledore started in his usual, knowing tone.

"I'm on it," the werewolf replied, slipping silently out of the room without another word.

"Now then," Dumbledore began again, bringing everyone's attention back from the previous occupants of the room, "I think the rest of us should get to work."

*****************************

The owlery door creaked open and soft footsteps padded their way over to a large bay window where Sirius sat huddled against the wall --- staring blankly at the moonlit grounds below. When he felt the cushion dip as Remus made himself comfortable, he braced himself for a lecture, a speech, something that he knew he just couldn't handle at this point in time…but none came….Instead there was just the silence he wanted, and the comforting presence of his best friend, which he really needed right then. Sirius looked up a little questioningly at Remus but his friend only smiled warmly and took his hand in his. Sirius smiled gratefully and relaxed as much as he could in the comfortable silence that only the closest of friends could share until the first hints of dawn feathered the eastern sky.

It was only then that the owlery door opened once more to reveal none other than a tired but relieved looking Headmaster. He made his way into the room chuckling at how quickly his former students perked up, so much like their canine forms even as humans. He waited dramatically before saying at last, "I have some good news."

"Spit it out then!" Sirius nearly growled but there was no real anger in his voice, only hope.

Dumbledore smiled calmly before holding out the talisman that Sirius had found by its black leather strap before speaking again. "We searched every book in my personal library down to the very oldest one before we found it. In a book that had been in my family for five hundred years there was a small article about just such a talisman as this one. It's called a Celtic Pentacle and the earliest Aurors in Ireland were known to have used it to draw out the most complex curses known to man. Tragically, a dark wizard in the area destroyed all save one. This must be the remaining one, and unless my information is incorrect it should be able to draw the curse out of Harry and trap it within itself."

Dumbledore paused to watch the immense relief and joy spread over his two former students before continuing. "The Auror's wanted to try it right away but I informed them that you would be most displeased if you weren't allowed to do the honors yourself, Sirius."

"Damn right!" Sirius yelled enthusiastically, jumping from his seat, grabbing the talisman, and rushing out of the room in a blur. The other two watched him go for a moment, fond smiles on their faces before the silence was broken again.

"Shall we?" Dumbledore asked turning back to Remus.

Remus gave a little snort of laughter, "I don't think he'd notice a resurrection of Voldermort at this moment, but yes, let's join him. I wouldn't miss this for the world." 

They both smiled again before taking a quicker route to the infirmary to catch up with Sirius.

****************************

"Alright now," said Madam Pomfrey fifteen minutes later, "I don't care how excited you all might be, I will not overwhelm Harry when he is still in such a fragile state. Only and I repeat only Sirius is allowed inside this room, no matter what happens. Got it?"

There was a slur of "Yes Ma'am" among Harry's friends that had assembled outside the door to his room. If he had not been so preoccupied, Sirius would've snickered at how much it resembled being lectured by McGonagall in his old school days.

With a small nod Madam Pomfrey turned to him and said, "Then I suggest you get to it Sirius." With a wide grin Sirius walked into Harry's isolated hospital room, closing the door behind him, well aware that everyone outside was pressing their faces against the small window behind him. That thought quickly faded as he approached Harry's now force field free hospital bed.

Careful not to let his emotions get the best of him Sirius knelt down besides Harry's sleeping form. He was curled up in the fetal position and it looked like he'd cried himself to sleep. "Harry…." Sirius whispered just barely resisting the urge to gather his godson in his arms.

It had been no more than a whisper but Harry stirred anyway, rolling onto his back before blinking into consciousness and turning his empty gaze on his godfather. Sirius suppressed a shiver of uneasiness at the look and instead launched right into an explanation, holding the talisman out for Harry to see the whole time.

"We've found a way to help you Harry," he started. When he got no response he continued onward. "I… um… kind of lost my temper in Snape's old quarters yesterday and stumbled across this," he paused and gestured to the talisman. "To make a long story short, Dumbledore said it can help; it can draw the potion out of you and we can put this all behind us. All you need to do is hold it for a few seconds." Sirius finished his little speech holding out the talisman, fully expecting Harry to reach out and grab it. But instead he only stared up at it with the same empty expression on his face, as though he didn't believe anything would be all right again.

"Harry…" Sirius mumbled bringing his godson's eyes back to his own. The connection between them with that look was beyond words. Sirius knew the question lingering behind those haunted emerald eyes. "I'm tired of being hunted. Do I even have a reason to go on after this?"

"Harry…" Sirius mumbled again easing to his knees by his godson's bed, still holing out the talisman, "…please… don't give up on life… on me." Harry continued staring at Sirius and after a few endless heartbeats he saw a flash of life behind his eyes and, very slowly, Harry turned his hand so his palm was facing up. Sirius breathed a small, "Thank you…" before letting the talisman fall into Harry's hand.

The instant he felt the mental connect with his hand, Harry gripped it tightly, waiting for something to happen. Within a few seconds he felt an odd warm tingling sensation was over him… It was…like having a bath almost… from the inside out…. With a brief look at his hand Harry saw little spots of light flowing through his skin. Then, as suddenly as it had come, the warm feeling pulled out of him, bringing with it the icy coldness of Snape's hellish potion. He looked up at Sirius with one last, deep sigh, before slipping into sweet oblivion, this time, with the hope of something more resting at the back of his mind. 

Sirius barely gave notice to the talisman as it fell to the floor. Instead he rushed forward, near weeping with happiness, to embrace his godson. Almost immediately, however, he noticed that something was wrong. Harry was still asleep, but the moment Sirius touched his he winced and tried to writhe away. Sirius pulled back with a slightly hurt expression on his face. "Harry…" he said quietly for what he felt must have been the umpteenth time that day.

"Give him time," a soft, understanding voice came from the doorway. Sirius turned his head, hurt expression still evident on it, to see Madam Pomfrey in the threshold of the room, wand out, ready to start actually healing a patient she'd been unable to touch from the first day of his residence. 

"He's had a tough road to travel and his healing had only just begun. He'll need you to be understanding and be there for him, even if he can't be the friendliest person in the world," she added further.

Sirius turned back to Harry and watched his fitful, exhausted sleep. Yes, their struggle was far from over, but even as he admitted this to himself a small, genuine smile found it's way to his lips. "Don't worry," he said softly, more to Harry than Madam Pomfrey, "I'll always be there for him. Always." As if to prove his point Sirius backed away from Harry to allow Madam Pomfrey to start her work, only to take a seat on the chair placed against the opposite wall, obviously not planning on leaving anytime soon. Madam Pomfrey smiled understandingly and, for once, did not ask him to leave.

Sirius sat and watched her cast healing charms on Harry, watched as Harry winced every time she touched him, and all the while he thought, "I'll always be there for you, Harry, and I'll help you through this, you'll see. We'll fight off all the old ghosts…together."

To be continued….

****

Authors Notes: Oh boy the angst keeps coming doesn't it? LoL Well, I hope everyone's enjoying themselves so far. Don't worry there will be some fluff soon, I never write angst without a big dose of fluffiness to smooth things over. But for now just be patient. Everything will fall into place at the right time. ^_^

****

Redrum: LOL ^_^ Because I'm evil and I love to torture my poor innocent readers. :) I hope you liked this chapter. Don't worry, when I wrote that scene I was trying to get it across without actually saying it, but I'll deal with it straight out in later chapters. ^_^

****

Moon Fairy2: LoL ^_^ Thank you. Yes I was trying to make it very emotional, I'm glad it worked. Don't worry I'll update as often as I can. ^_^

****

Crimson Wings: *Evil laugh* :) Yes I do love to end as many chapters as possible at the worst possible cliff hangers. I find it keeps them coming back for more. ^_^ LoL I promise I'll try to update at least once a week… until September… then it might be a bit of a wait between chapters. Hehehe 

Blame school, not me. ^_^ LoL Thank You again for such and enthusiastic review. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. That's a good thing cause we could be here for a while. I think this will be a very long fic. LoL 

^_^ Glad to know my work is appreciated so much. ^_^


End file.
